Forum:Why is ME1 not on the PS3?
ME2 and ME3 are on the PS3 but ME1 isnt why is that? i just started getting interested in ME but i have a PS3 not an XBOX which means if i want to play ME im gonna miss the what happens in the first game which is a giant chunk of the story :( . Is there any chance for ME1 to come to the PS3? Drago1089 :Mass Effect was produced by Microsoft games studios, not EA. And because of this it seems very unlikely for ME to be on PS3. Bluegear93 21:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) There is no chance that Mass Effect will ever be released on the PS3, they just wouldn't transfer a relatively old game across. The good news is that the PS3 version of Mass Effect 2 came with a code which allowed you to download a sort of comic thing that let you decide the big questions from ME and pretty much gave you the jist of the story. There are a couple of things missing from the later games that PC and XBox players would have had the chance to do, Conrad Verner for example. You can still enjoy the whole story but you only get to play 2 thirds of it.Biggreybear I see thats disappointing :( . But i will download that comic thing when i get Mass Effect 2 so i can decide those big questions and get the jist of the story from Mass Effect 1. Thanks for the info on that Biggreybear :) . Drago1089 I should just clarify that I think all the additional content that came with the PS3 version was DLC and you have to redeem a code in order to get it. The upshot is to not buy a second hand copy but to shop around and buy it new. Biggreybear The only way "Mass Effect 1" will ever appear on the PS3 is if Sony pays Microsoft "A LOT" of money! I own an Xbox 360 and there are PS3 games that I wish I could play. Again, the only way that any PS3 game would come out on the Xbox 360 would only happend is if Microsoft paid Sony "A LOT" of money; which will never ever happend because they are rival companies competing for space on the homes of every gamer out there. The Crazy Tactician! 11:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Microsoft owns the rights to ME, and will not relinquish those rights to allow the game to go on the PS3, as most other game companies would do when it comes to exclusive titles. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) This has most certainly nothing to do with Microsoft (who is only the publisher of the Xbox version) but with Mass Effect being an very old game now and the problems of the engine that is not very multiplatform friendly (just ask Demiurge Studios who converted the game for the PC and made the crappy second DLC). At the time the PS3 version of ME2 was announced Bioware had decided making a port of this old game wasn't worth the trouble and they wouldn't be able sell it for the full price either. --ShardofTruth 18:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :No, it's definitely due to Microsoft. Microsoft is the publisher of the Xbox version and the PC version was published by EA for Microsoft (it's for Windows, after all). As the publisher, Microsoft shelled out a lot of money to get the game developed, manufactured, and marketed. As such, they definitely have a vested interest in the game. Even if Sony (or EA) were willing to pony up the money, it's highly unlikely that Microsoft would consent to letting its main competitor have one of their games, particularly since it's the first game of what has turned into a very popular series. :In addition, it's worth pointing out that, from the get-go, BioWare billed Mass Effect as Xbox 360-exclusive. I know, it's a far less compelling or concrete reason than Microsoft not sharing with Sony, but it's also a factor. SpartHawg948 20:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I've read this opinion a lot and I think its a misconception. We don't know the contracts Microsoft made with Bioware and EA so in the end its pure speculation, but there are some things that are not fitting in this story: ::*The development of the PC port began in the last phases of the Xbox version's, so the story about Mass Effect being an Xbox exclusive was a lie (and pointed out different times in the old Bioware forums where feelings were running high at this time). ::**On top of that there are also other examples where Xbox "exclusives" weren't exclusives at all, but timed exclusives for which Microsoft paid good money to get the content earlier. Nowadays its mentioned beforehand (in most cases), but back then it wasn't. The GTA IV DLCs are the most prominent examples I think. ::*Mass Effect is no Games for Windows Live game or even just a Games for Windows game meaning Microsoft paid defintely no money for the PC version, their name never appears in any form in the game or on the box. ::**A game that is ported for Windows (and Microsoft) is Halo for example, this is a concrete platform exlusive. ::The Unreal engine used in Mass Effect is specifically coded for DirectX making a port for PS3 (and the Mac) a real hassle, this is one of the reasons the engine was changed in ME2 by the way. So I'd say with all this points and knowing EA's past this is simply a business decision. Porting the game to the PS3 would demand a lot of changes to the source code, a task that would be much more complicated than what the Demiurge Studios did for the PC edition (and they still failed in some areas), meaning it would cost a lot of money and time and in the end EA still wouldn't be able to get the full price for the game , because its so cheap on the PC and the Xbox (I think the PS3 version of ME2 had price problems too). --ShardofTruth 20:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm still holding out hope that after enough time passes, maybe on the next gen, the title will be worth little enough to Microsoft that they'll sell to EA. Then, hopefully, there can be a trilogy pack, including DLC and multiplayer, for PS3. I would easily wait a decade and pay a hundred bucks for that. In fact, it would kind of be my ideal ME experience. Ctrl alt belief 22:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm right there with you "Ctrl alt belief" in regards that after enough time, the PS3 games that I like will be available for the next Xbox console. I know in reality, that neither Microsoft or Sony will allow their games on the rival console, but there is no harm in wishing right? :) As always, thank you for keeping the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome! :) The Crazy Tactician! 08:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I was right. --ShardofTruth (talk) 15:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :"The collection marks the first time that the original Mass Effect—which was released as an Xbox 360 exclusive—will be playable on the PlayStation 3. According to EA's press release, the PS3 version will be out at a later date." :So was I. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 20:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Seriously!?--Drago1089 (talk) 07:25, September 27, 2012 (UTC)